


Just a Dream

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan Buckley Week 2020, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Buck was acting weird. Eddie noticed it immediately. Hen always joked that they were attached at the hip, but today it seemed like Buck couldn’t look at him. And Eddie had no idea why or what he had done.---Evan Buckley Week 2020, Day 4: “Can I try?” + love
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966936
Comments: 28
Kudos: 301





	Just a Dream

Buck was acting weird. Eddie noticed it immediately. Hen always joked that they were attached at the hip, but today it seemed like Buck couldn’t look at him. And Eddie had no idea why or what he had done.

When Eddie had entered the locker room that morning, saying a ‘hello’ to Buck, Buck had just nodded and then left. He had chosen a different seat at meals, seemingly entrenched in a conversation with Chimney. When Eddie had gone to workout, planning on asking Buck to spot him, Buck had immediately left the gym, disappearing into the locker room.

They were fine on calls, working seamlessly together. But as soon as they got back on the truck, Buck was in his own world. He kept choosing to ride up front or offering to ride with Chimney or Hen in the ambulance.

“What did you do?” Eddie had sat down on the couch, just hoping to have a conversation with Buck, when the blonde had immediately gotten up and left the loft. Eddie looked at Hen, an exasperated look on his face. 

“What do you mean, what did I do?” He asked. Hen gave him a look and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed him avoiding you like the plague,” Hen said. “And it’s just you he’s doing it too. So again, what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Eddie huffed. “Everything was fine yesterday. He came over to watch movies with Chris and I. And things were fine, great even. And then this morning when I came in, he started acting weird.” Hen pursed her lips and watched him. “Hen, whatever’s going on, I didn’t do anything to cause it.”

“Well whatever’s wrong with him,” Hen said, standing up. “You better figure it out because he looks like someone kicked his puppy.” She then walked away and Eddie sighed. He definitely wanted to know what was going on in Buck’s head and why he was the one being avoided. 

The question was, how?

* * *

Buck knew he had been acting weird at work. He could tell with how everyone eyed him. And he had tried to not act weird, but he also couldn’t look at Eddie without feeling embarrassed.

It was stupid.

They had been fine the evening before, having their normal movie night. They had watched some kids movie that Christopher couldn’t even make it through before falling asleep (to be fair, the boy had already been exhausted and Buck was more surprised with how long he had managed to stay awake). Eddie had put Christopher to sleep and then they had put something random on and just chatted. It was a completely normal movie night. 

And yet, his brain decided it was more. 

He still remembered the absolute shock he felt, waking up from such a domestic dream. He knew he felt something towards Eddie that wasn’t just friendship, but he didn’t know that he felt _that way_. And once he realized that, well interacting with Eddie was not something he could handle. And he felt like a jerk, but if he spoke to Eddie, he was sure it would all come tumbling out. 

So, he avoided him and forced Hen and Chimney to talk to him so he didn’t have to talk to Eddie. And he definitely ran out of the station once their shift was over, before anyone could suggest getting drinks or anything else.

Now, some hours after their shift ended, Buck was sitting on his couch, attempting to watch TV, but finding himself distracted. His brain kept dragging him back to his dream from the night before. It had felt good and right. And yet, he knew it couldn’t happen. Not if he didn’t want to lose Eddie. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. He froze, already knowing who was at the door. The way Eddie kept trying to intercept him and talk at work had made Buck realize that he was going to want to know what was wrong. And clearly, Buck taking off after work wasn’t going to stop him. He sighed before getting up. He was either going to have to lie his way through this or face it. 

He still hadn’t decided which path he was going to when he opened the door. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Eddie asked, walking inside. Buck just closed the door, his lips forming into a line. “You’ve been ignoring me all day and it feels like I did something wrong but I have been wracking my brain and I don’t think I have, but you’ve been acting weird all day. So, can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on,” Buck said, crossing his arms over his chest, as he walked into the kitchen. Eddie followed him.

“Buck,” Eddie said with a huff. “This is the most you have spoken to me since yesterday evening.” Buck just sighed. “Buck come on. We’re friends. If something’s wrong, you should be able to tell me.”

“That’s the problem,” Buck said. “There’s nothing wrong. Not really. Just my brain messing with me.” Eddie gave him a look and Buck sighed. “Promise you won’t freak out?”

“I came over here, didn’t I?” Buck sighed and uncrossed his arms. 

“Last night was great,” Buck started. “It always is. I love hanging out with you and Chris. But uh...well I had this dream and I just didn’t know how to deal with it.”

“What kind of dream?”

“Everything was like normal,” Buck said. “But instead of going home at the end of the night, I stayed. With you.” Eddie just watched him. “I guess my brain decided I needed to deal with…” He indicated between them. “This.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me.” Buck just looked at him. It was now or never. 

“It just made me realize that maybe just being friends isn’t enough for me,” Buck said. “Everything about that dream felt so right. And it made me realize that I love you Eddie. I’m in love with you. And I don’t think I should hide from that or ignore it anymore. And I’m sorry, because I know that this could ruin our friendship, could ruin everything. But I just have to hope it doesn’t.”

He let his eyes drop to the floor, afraid to look at Eddie. It was all out there, why he was acting off, his feelings, everything. And now he was terrified. Terrified he was going to lose his best friend, terrified that he had ruined everything, terrified that he was going to lose Eddie.

“I don’t think it will.” Buck’s head shot up in shock. Eddie was just watching him, a small smile on his face. And then he was moving closer to Buck, effectively pinning him against the counter. “I’d really like to kiss you, Buck. **Can I try?** ” Buck just nodded dumbly, unable to actually form a coherent sentence. Eddie smiled, bringing his hands up to frame Buck’s face. Buck gulped as Eddie moved closer, his breath ghosting over Buck’s lips.

“E-Eddie,” Buck stuttered, the anticipation slowly killing him. “Please.” Eddie smiled again before closing the distance, his lips sealing over Buck’s. Buck felt himself melt into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Eddie’s waist, tugging him closer, so there was no space between them. The kiss was like honey, slow and sweet, and Buck was sure he never wanted the moment to end. He wanted to drown in this kiss.

But eventually it had to end, Eddie pulling away first. He didn’t go far, letting his forehead rest against Buck’s.

“If it wasn’t obvious,” Eddie said a smile on his face. “I love you too.” Buck smiled, happiness filling his entire being. 

And as he leaned in to kiss Eddie again, he smiled knowing there was no other person on this Earth that he’d want to kiss now that he could kiss Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
